Episode 064
As she is taken away to hospital, Toni tells her solicitor to "get" Roslyn. Officer Maguire warns Jim that the women won't take kindly to having their TV taken away. Roslyn is inducted into Wentworth: as Meg takes her to her cell, Lizzie meets them and tactlessly mentions the bets the women have placed on the result of Toni's trial. Greg visits Mum in hospital: he tries to persuade her not to discharge herself, which she wants to do to look after Judith-Anne. Bea reads the news of Toni's shooting and Lizzie identifies the new prisoner as the woman who shot her. Meg tells the women they had better get used to Jim as Governor as Erica may not be coming back. Dr Weissman arrives to evaluate Ros's mental state, and tells Jim he believes her to be completely sane. Mum's son-in-law Ron tells her he will help her even though his wife disapproves. Meg and Greg visit Judith-Anne and recommend Karen as a live-in nurse for her (and ultimately for Mum). Meg warns Jim that trouble is brewing among the women, but his solution is to order the women to report for exercise at 6:30 the following morning. Martha comes to the door of solitary to threaten Ros. The women disobey Vera's orders at the exercise period, but by agreement with the others Bea is the only one to do whatever she says , so she cannot be blamed as the ringleader. Angela puts pressure on Karen when Ron comes to visit to ask for her help, making her agree to move in with Judith-Anne. Even though Meg warns that it may be difficult to protect Ros, Jim is opposed to moving Ros into a cell with Doreen (given her "tendencies") so she is moved to share with Bea and Phyllis (who is not there but in sickbay). Martha arrives to threaten Ros and doesn't seem to care that Meg is able to hear what she says. Angela tries to convince Karen that her feeling of gratitude for Angela's kindness is just that: it does not mean that Karen is in love with her. Bea takes Ros under her wing and introduces her to Lizzie and Doreen. Vera tries to ingratiate herself with Jim by inviting him to revise the rosters over dinner, but he tells her he's moved back to live with his family. Meg and Joyce discuss Union action against the compulsory overtime, then notice that Bea, Ros and Martha are missing from the rec room. They hear a scream and find Martha unconscious in a corridor. Bea and Ros are taken to see Jim, and he sends Bea to solitary. Ros doesn't make it any easier for Bea by protesting at the unfairness, when Bea was only trying to help her. Jim warns Ros she'd better get used to the way things are in prison, as she's likely to be inside for a while - Toni McNally has died in hospital half an hour ago. Previous Episode Episode 063 Next Episode Episode 065 Category:Episodes Category:1979 Season